We'll make the great escape
by Lilly Ke
Summary: Você esta chorando, Lily !" Era obvio que sim, mas pela primeira vez ela sorriu ao esbarrar com ele. Estavam carentes de super heróis nessa escola, e teria que se contentar com ele de qualquer forma, então o melhor a fazer era ser simpatica e sair dali.
1. info da fic

**We'll Make The Great Escape – J/L**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

O nome foi tirado de uma musica da banda americana Boys Like Girls, mas a fic em si não tem muito haver com a musica. Os personagens dela você já deve conhecer e sabe que eles são todinhos da JK (infelismente). Isso tudo aqui é fruto da minha imaginação que viaja quando eu ouço BLG na cozinha. Comentem se quiserem, please. Cheers everyone \o/

* * *

**Informações **

**Nome:** We'll Make The Great Escape. - J/L  
**Autor:** Lillyke - Ligia Knöbl Evangelista  
**Capítulos:** -  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** General - **Shipper1: **James/Lily  
**PoVs:** 3ra pessoa.  
**Censura: P**G - 13  
**Criada em: **14/07/2008

* * *

**Resumo Original:**

Ela já tinha parado de soluçar mas seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos e as lagrimas não paravam.  
Não enxergava nada a sua frente e só parou quando bateu em algo quente. Olhou para cima afastando os cabelos do rosto para pedir desculpas.  
- Você esta chorando, Lily ?! O que aconteceu...? – ele falou demonstrando preocupação.  
Era obvio que ela estava chorando, e notava-se a kilometros, mas pela primeira vez ela sorriu ao esbarrar com ele. Estavam carentes de super heróis nessa escola, teria que se contentar com ele, então o melhor era ser simpática e sair logo dali.

* * *

**Capa/Trailer:**

**Em Andamento!**


	2. Chapter one

**Cap 1:  
** **'But you know the places I wanna go  
'Cause oh oh oh, i've got a sickness you've got the cure.**

As lagrimas embaçavam a visão da garota parada na sala vazia.

Mas seu orgulho fora forte o suficiente para que ele não visse nenhuma delas cair, e agora que ele se retirara da sala e suas palavras iam e vinham em sua cabeça não tinha mais motivo para segurar o choro.

Sentiu-se estúpida quando olhou ao seu redor. Tudo neste castelo lembrava ele, lembrava ele, ela e risadas, beijos... Eles eram felizes.

Saiu da sala. Queria sair do castelo.

Abaixou a cabeça, e seus cabelos vermelhos cobriram o rosto. Ela já tinha parado de soluçar mas seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos e as lagrimas não paravam.

Não enxergava nada a sua frente e só parou quando bateu em algo quente. Olhou para cima afastando os cabelos do rosto para pedir desculpas.

- Você esta chorando, Lily ?! O que aconteceu...? – ele falou demonstrando preocupação.

Era obvio que ela estava chorando, e notava-se a quilômetros, mas pela primeira vez ela sorriu ao esbarrar com ele. Estavam carentes de super heróis nessa escola, então teria que se contentar com ele então o melhor era ser simpática e sair logo dali.

- James, me ajuda! – ela secou as lágrimas e olhou nos olhos do moreno.

Nunca tinha ficado tão perto do maroto, e não queria recuar agora. Reparou que os olhos dele eram Castanhos, mas no centro eles se tornavam mais esverdeados.

Estava devaneando e não tinha prestado atenção no que o garoto estava falando.

-... E o Sirius com certeza me ajuda a acabar com ele. Você pode até escolher o dia!

- Shiiiu, Potter! – Ela falou fechando os olhos querendo que ele ficasse quieto. Chorara tanto que sua cabeça estava girando. Na verdade as lagrimas ainda não tinham parado de cair, mas ela nem percebia mais que chorava. – Me tira daqui, por favor – ela falou muito baixo, mas teve certeza que ele a ouviu.

- Claro, pra onde você quer ir?! – ele perguntou docemente. Todo mundo naquele castelo sabia que ele seria capaz de levá-la até Bagdá se ela pedisse. Mas seu pedido era mais próximo.

- Não sei, eu só... Quero sair desse castelo. – tentava parar as lagrimas com as costas das mãos e tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer os olhos arderem.

- Fora do castelo? – ele falou calmamente, mas notava-se que era contra.

- Por favor. – ela suplicou, os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Será que toda a água de seu corpo tinha que sair pelos olhos justo agora?

- Fora do castelo, você quer dizer, lá fora...

- Não James, você me entendeu muito bem! – pela primeira vez extravasava sua raiva nesta noite – Eu quero...Sei lá! Ir pra Hogsmead...

- Você sabe que é impossível, Lily. – ele falou com cautela.

- Eu sei...- ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou novamente – que é impossível para qualquer aluno dessa escola. Menos para você! Então por favor me leva pra Hogsmead me deixa comprar um chocolate na Dedos de Mel e voltar pro me dormitório como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É claro que ele fez que sim com a cabeça. De um jeito ou de outro ela tinha acabado de elogiar o maroto a sua frente. Vocês acham que ele resistiria? No way!!

- Está bem, eu te pago um chocolate quente na Dedos de Mel, mas antes você tem que me dizer porque esta chorando.

- Não diga isso no gerúndio. Não estou mais chorando. – limpou os olhos com a mão mais uma vez e sorriu – Viu?!

Ele ostentou um olhar firme. Não adiantava dessa vez nem que ela fizesse uma loucura iria conseguir dobrá-lo.

- Ok. Eu te conto no caminho.

- Vamos pegar um casaco, então? Lá fora está frio e o caminho é bem longo.

Lily encarou o rosto do garoto começou a rir.

- O que?! Eu falei como uma mãe, né?! – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Também. Mas foi fofo não se preocupe! – ela disse ainda entre risos.

- Também?

- Eu tinha certeza! Eu falei pra a Sammy que tinha te visto em Hogsmead, lembra? Foi em uma viagem em que você foi proibido de ir porque brigou no quadribol...

Ela continuou contando divertida e ele estava encabulado. É eu sei incrível! James Potter com vergonha de seus atos.

-... Ela disse que eu deveria ter tomado café da manha, há- ha. E disse também que eu estava apa...

O-Oh! Constrangimento na área.

Claro que dessa vez só por parte da Lily, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas. James ria marotamente e exibia todos os dentes possíveis.

- Que você estava...? – ele perguntou com um sorriso safado.

- Ficando louca. Foi o que ela disse. – Lily respondeu cinicamente para o garoto. Não daria o gostinho a ele.

A garota parou ao chegar no quadro da mulher gorda. James a encarou com uma cara de interrogação.

- Hmm, você não se incomoda de buscar as blusas sozinho?! É que, se eu entrar ai pra pega um casaco não sai tão cedo – Apontou para os olhos vermelhos de choro e soltou um suspiro que parecia uma risada. Mas podia ser sinal de tosse também. – elas vão querer saber de tudo e no momento...Eu não quero contar pra elas.

- ah, tudo bem.

Ele falou a senha e entrou a caminho dos dormitórios e antes que ela chegasse no outro lado do corredor para observar o quadro vizinho ele já estava de volta com duas blusas nos braços.

- Espero que sirva. Ah, e que não tenha nenhum problema para você usá-la. É que eu não posso subir no dormitório das garotas, sabe? Escada maluca!

Ele a fez rir. Ponto para James!

- Tudo bem pra mim, mas só se eu ficar com a de moletom. – ela disse pegando uma blusa de moletom preta com um pequeno pomo de ouro bordado no peito.

- acredite, eu nunca deixaria uma torcedora dos Harpias de Holyhead vestir o meu casaco do Chudley Cannons – ele disse vestindo o casaco laranja que tinha o símbolo de um time de quadribol e a frase "_Vamos fazer figa e esperar o melhor"._

Ela apenas riu e vestiu o moletom. Acho que isso vale mais dois pontos uh?

Ela tinha ficado muito bonita com o moletom, e James reparou isso. Na verdade seus olhos pareciam enfeitiçados e não conseguia parar de encará-la com a sua roupa. Ela estava sexy com aquele moletom.

Lily percebeu que ele a encarava e desviou os olhos rapidamente. Viu que ele tinha mais um casaco nos braços e um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Você sente tanto frio assim é?! – ela disse apontando para o casaco.

- Não, mas é que esta tarde... – ele disse rindo e chegando perto dela.

Jogou a capa sobre eles, e ela percebeu que não era nem de perto um moletom.

- Potter nós somos monitores, podemos andar ate tarde nos corredores e... Você tem ma capa da invisibilidade?! Cara, isso é muito legal...

- Ah! Mas com a capa é mais emocionante. – ele sorriu para a garota que estava impressionada.

E Potter marca de novo. Ele tem jeito com as garotas.

- Vem mais pra perto Lily ou eles vão poder ver os nossos pés.

- Ma-mais perto?!- ela disse com vergonha e ele percebeu. Começou a rir da garota tomate.

James levou a varinha até o pedaço de pergaminho e sussurrou: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

- O que é isso?!

- Shiiiu...Vem, a barra esta limpa.

Eles começaram a andar rápido pelos corredores com ele guiando na frente e a garota quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

O cheiro dos cabelos do garoto estava por toda parte naquela capa. Era um cheiro doce e Lily estava adorando... a aventura é claro.

- Mais perto Evans, ou você vai cair...

- Qual a as intenção potter?! Nos fundir?!

- Não. Sou muito novo para ter filhos ainda...-ele disse virando o pescoço e dando uma piscadela, seguida por uma risada marota.

Se eu disse antes que a nossa pequena Evans tinha ficado vermelha, foi pura hipérbole. Agora sim ela era o sinônimo da palavra vergonha.

* * *

(**NA:** uhshushushuhushus eu devia ter vergonha de aparecer assim do nada, fala ai?!

Mas poxa, tudo o que eu fiz hoje foi praticamente comer e escrever isso. E a minha irmã esta quase me matando aqui porque quer usar o pc (gente apaixonada pode ser beem irritante). Bom essa é uma pequena, minúscula fic, que eu pensei em escrever há uns meses atrás enquanto ouvia o Marcos Paulo Neto no ultimo volume tocar Boys Like Girls. Nem sei porquê, mas essa musica me lembra fuga hushusuhhususuh. Então nada melhor do que a Lily fugindo com o James, não?! É eu sei. Não resisti, não posso continuar a chamá-los de Lílian e Tiago xD

E é isso que eu vou fazer, trocar MBA pra J/L inteira, pq escrever Lílian e Tiago é broxante! E aqui estou eu falando baboseiras de novo. Bom essa fic é pequena e acho que só tem mais o próximo capitulo, porem nada que os empeçam de comentar, não?! Ela é praticamente uma fic-desculpa, pra vocês me perdoarem pelo sumiço.)

**Ps:** nossa essa NA parece aquelas cartas de namorados que trairam, sabe?! xDD  
**Pps:** Ahh, eu nao revisei a fic, entao se tiver algum erro vocês poderiam me avisar, pf?! -  
**Ppps:** Deixem a sua opiniao e ganhem gratis uma garota feliz!! Comentem! cheers!


	3. Chapter two

**Cap 2****:****  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan we walk out the door**

Caminhar pelos corredores do colégio já tinha se tornado um movimento mecânico, agora. Como se os dois tivessem ligado o botão do "automático".

Em baixo da capa, o garoto ia guiando de cabeça baixa consultando um pedaço de papel. E a pouquíssimos centímetros atrás a garota o acompanhava sempre tentando espiar por cima dos largos ombros do garoto, o pergaminho que ele segurava. Mas James era muito alto o que dificultava a visão da ruiva.

Ele parou de repente sem dar sinais os fizeram trombar com forte o suficiente para Lily massagear o nariz antes de perceber que ele franzia o cenho e olhava irritado para o mapa.

- Desculpe. Eu te machuquei?! – ele perguntou agora encarando a ruiva que tinha uma mancha vermelha onde batera o rosto nos ombros do rapaz.

- não, não. Só deve estar um pouco vermelho, mas é por causa da minha pele branquela e... -Lily falava praticamente sozinha.

Ele não prestava atenção em suas palavras, apenas encarava o mapa como se estivesse acontecendo uma corrida no papel, e ele tivessem apostado toda a sua vida em um corredor. Nem piscar, ele piscava.

Quando percebeu isso a garota parou de falar, e um ataque súbito de curiosidade fez ela dar alguns pulinhos. Quem mandou não comer os vegetais e legumes que a sua mãe insistia que a fariam crescer? Agora era baixinha!

Ele era mais alto que ela, verdade, mas com apenas três pulos ela teve uma visão perfeita do papel que ele segurava, perfeita o suficiente para perceber ao menos que era um mapa. Um mapa do colégio cheio de pontinhos que estavam se mexendo.

Varias perguntas veio a sua mente, mas ela fez primeiro a que a deixava mais curiosa no momento:

- Por que a gente parou de andar? – ela sussurrou.

Sentia que nesse momento era o tom exato para uma conversa.

- O Ranhoso esta no corredor...

- Não fale dele assim, Potter! – ela o reprimiu esquecendo de sussurrar.

As desavenças dos garotos podiam ter seus motivos e mesmo que não falasse com seu ex-melhor amigo há algum tempo, ela não queria ouvir James ofendê-lo. Nunca entendeu a briguinha infantil que eles tinham.

- Esta bem. O seu querido Sev esta patrulhando o corredor da passagem. Melhor assim Evans? – ele disse emburrado, mas empregando o melhor de seu humor irônico.

A garota revirou os olhos em resposta.

Eles ficaram parados por alguns minutos e tudo o que ouviam eram suas respirações lentas.

Ninguém queria quebrar o silencio, e nem teriam assunto.

Pra que quebrar um silencio confortável? Acabar com o silencio só para dizer como de repente, a noite estava quente? Ou talvez a impressão de calor não fosse pela temperatura. Talvez...

Alem do calor, as mãos de Lily também suavam. Ela achava que era a sensação de adrenalina por quebrar as regras do colégio e que aquilo era realmente bom e estava começando a entender o porquê de James e seus amigos adorarem quebrar as regras.

Mas James sabia muito bem o porque de ter elefantes dançando em seu estomago. Sempre que estava perto de mais de Lily era como se a musica começasse e os elefantes dançassem macarena. Isso sem contar o raciocínio lento e a vontade de levantar peso para impressioná-la. Homens...

Cansada de ficar atrás, a ruiva foi para o lado do garoto.

Esperou que ele reclamasse com ela dizendo que os tornozelos iriam aparecer se ela ficasse do seu lado, mas ele estava olhando para o mapa com uma certa violência acompanhando o pontinho, que se fosse um x-men o mapa seria apenas cinzas agora.

Lily roia as unhas, já impaciente.

- Ele não vai sair do caminho nunca? – ela perguntou irritada.

Isso provocou um sorriso em James, mas ele não levantou a cabeça do mapa. Agora estava calmo encarando o mapa como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

- Só mais dois minutos e ele vai para o próximo corredor... – ele falou baixo e calmo, mas ainda sem olha pra Lily.

Isso estava a irritando. Pra que tanta calmaria?! Se a loja de doces fechasse ela ia matar Snape com o travesseiro. Aposto que Sirius a ajudaria com prazer.

Mas como em um passe de mágica (**n/a**:eu sei, irônico não! Lol.), James perdera toda a calmaria.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos e pensava em uma forma de dizer aquilo sem ofendê-la.

De repente, sentiu-se idiota. Não podia fazer isso.

- Evans eu acho que...

- Lily!

- Hã? – ele parou após ser interrompido. Todo o ensaio mental que tinha feito há um minuto atrás virou fumaça e ele já nem lembrava o que tinha pra dizer.

- Me chama de Lily, – ela disse vendo a confusão nos olhos do garoto – quando me chamam de Evans parece que vou levar uma bronca. -ela completou sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu.

- então acho que deveria te chamar de Evans mesmo, já que é uma bronca. – ele disse rindo e bagunçando os cabelos.

- O que eu fiz? – a garota disse assustada.

- Me convenceu a concordar com isso. – James achava graça no olhar de espanto dela. – olha, talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Sabe, nós estamos no meio de uma guerra e levá-la para fora do castelo é uma grande besteira...!

Ele parou esperando alguns gritos como reação, mas tudo o que Lily fez foi piscar.

- talvez você devesse apenas ir para o seu quarto. Aposto que as suas amigas vão ser ótimas companhias seja lá qual foi à causa das suas lágrimas. E...

- James! – ele parou de falar imediatamente quando ela disse seu nome. Não parecia ofendida ou raivosa, mas tampouco tinha desistência em seu olhar – tudo o que eu quero é sair desse lugar... E comer um chocolate. – ela disse sorrindo – não estou pedindo pra me levar para a faixa de gaza ou algo do tipo.

- a gente podia ir à cozinha então...

- não! A prioridade é sair do castelo e não comer o chocolate. – ela disse como quem explica para uma criança que dois mais dois é quatro.

- eu não acho seguro...

- deixe de ser tolo, James.

- mas se eu soubesse ao menos por que diabos a gente deve correr riscos lá fora...

- Eu não quero falarsobre isso – ela disse triste novamente. E encarando os próprios pés continuou – não agora pelo menos... Olha James, eu estou fazendo isso porque quero e vou continuar com ou sem você...

Quando ele ouviu que ela seria capaz de ir em frente sem ele, percebeu que tinha perdido a batalha. Suspirou alto e disse:

- Esta bem! Vamos comer chocolate então, Snape já esta fora do caminho.

Ela sorriu e eles entraram no corredor vazio.

- Mas eu vou querer tomar alguma coisa nos três vassouras em troca.

- Tanto faz. – ela respondeu radiante.

Já no túnel frio, eles tiraram a capa.

Era um subterrâneo de passagens estreitas e tortuosas. Parecia o interior de uma caverna e era úmido.

Ainda não podiam caminhar lado a lado, mas dessa vez Lily ia na frente com a sua varinha iluminando o caminho.

Ela tentava manter um diálogo, mas o garoto estava calado. E só respondia com mais de uma palavra quando era pra dar uma direção para a garota seguir.

- Nunca imaginei que você ia clandestinamente pra Hogsmead depois de bater com a varinha em uma bruxa corcunda de pedra.

Ele continuou calado, e ela sentia os olhos dele em sua nuca.

Parava de vez em quando e o encarava enquanto fazia perguntas, ou apenas trocavam sorrisos que desapareciam assim que ela olhava pra frente novamente.

- Imaginava que teria que puxar o livro certo na biblioteca, e que a estante se abriria... Pelo menos estava certa quanto a túneis subterrâneos. – colocou a mão na parede fria e olhou a sua volta.

Depois virou o rosto para encará-lo. Ela disse sorrindo. Ele estava calado, apenas olhando pra ela e dessa vez nem ao menos respondeu o sorriso.

- Olha James, você não precisa estar se sentindo culpado, ok? Eu quis vir. E deixe de ser pessimista o que poderia acontecer comigo? – ela o olhava como uma mãe que dá a bronca no filho preguiçoso que não arruma o quarto ou faz a lição de matemática - Acredite, só vou morrer quando estiver com todos os cabelos branquinhos e não vai ser por causa de um maníaco.

- é, eu sei – ele disse achando graça – você não pode morrer antes da gente ter os nossos sete filhos, imagine só, o nosso próprio time de quadribol! Algo como Potter's Kids...

Ele deu uma gargalhada ao terminar a frase, ela se virou novamente e o chamou de bobo, mas dava pra ver que estava constrangida. 'Tadinha...

- Além do mais, eu garanto que aquele insano não esta fazendo compras hoje à noite na 'Dedos de Mel'! Qual é?! O que um bruxo procurado como ele faria em hogsmead? – e ela levantou as sobrancelhas dando dica que o assunto estava encerrado.

O clima voltara a ser leve novamente, como se um sol tivesse aparecido dentro do túnel, onde eles caminhavam rindo de piadas e historias que eles contavam.

* * *

(**************N/A**: bom, eu estava pra escrever esse cap. faz séculos, no fim acabaram as minhas férias (que apesar dos pesares ate eu foram legais) e a escola já esta sugando as minhas energias de novo. Mas tudo bem, vou já escrever o terceiro e tenho uma idéia mais ou menos do que acontecerá nos próximos. É! Não serão mais apenas dois capítulos, vocês me convenceram que se for pra escrever bonitinho e com detalhes do jeito que eu imagino vai levar mais do que dois capítulos. Sem contar que essa é a primeira fic que eu vou pensar capitulo por capitulo. Nada de ter a historia inteira pronta, se amanha eu acordar e quiser que o túnel onde eles estão desabe, o túnel desabara (palavra legal, desabara, desabara, desabar uhhuauhasu). Bom é isso. AHH! Eu queria dedicar esse capitulo a uma pessoa que eu não conhecia muito bem, o que é uma pena, pois todos que conheceram falam muito bem dela, e bom, hoje essa pessoa faleceu e eu fiquei muito mal com isso hoje o dia inteiro. Ele era o irmão mais velho de um amigo meu... é, é isso. Capitulo dedicado ao Vinicius Dontel.)

**ps:** respondo os comentarios ja já -  
ahhh! e obrigada a toooodos os que comentaram, que gostaram, que leram, favoritaram e tals. brigada gente :D


End file.
